Rédemption du passé
by Zexyheart
Summary: Amuro déteste Akai. Il veut sa mort pour venger son ami. Et pourtant, il ignore tout de ce meurtre. S'il savait... /Suite en cours -Transformation en fic-\
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Gosho Aoyoma.

Hey tout le monde ! Voici mon tout premier écrit sur Detective Conan. Je trouve encore surprenant d'avoir tardé à m'y mettre alors que je suis ce manga depuis un peu plus de dix ans (oui l'apparition de nouveaux personnages et l'annonce du vingtième film doivent y être pour beaucoup huhu). Mais bon, il faut bien un début à tout ! Et là c'est mon nouveau chouchou qui ouvre le bal, j'ai nommé : Amuro ! (ouais j'ai du mal à l'appeler Rei XD). Je préviens que cette fic est juste un gros craquage à ne pas prendre au sérieux. J'ai juste mon cerveau qui fait une fixette sur cette théorie (qui se prendra sans doute de bons gros coups de barres quand la vérité sera dévoilée). J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture ^^

/0\0/0\

Accoudé au comptoir d'un bar de la ville, Amuro fixait le fond de son verre en silence. Du scotch encore et toujours. Cela l'aidait, lui permettait de se sentir mieux et de se remémorer les moments passés avec celui qui avait jadis porté ce nom. Et pourtant un autre venait aussitôt à l'esprit du blond. Celui du monstre qui avait tout gâché. Akai Suichi. En plus d'être en vie, il avait osé se moquer de lui en le bernant lors de son entretien avec Subaru.

-Quel enfoiré, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Je promets de te tuer de mes propres mains pour être certain d'avoir définitivement purgé ce monde de ta présence.

Et d'une traite il absorba le liquide doré qui lui irrita fortement le fond de la gorge à son passage. Mais qu'importe ces picotements. Ils n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que son cœur ressentait depuis la mort de Scotch. Peut-être que le sang d'Akai serait le remède pour qu'il retrouve la tranquillité dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu. Oui, sans doute. Et si jamais il mourait avant d'avoir réussi, il s'en voudrait dans l'au-delà jusqu'à retrouver son ami.

-Ce n'est pas en restant ici que justice sera faite, dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta le bar sans bruit et erra dans les rues fraiches et presque désertes. Autour de lui jacassaient couples heureux et groupes d'étudiants, et gloussaient jeunes filles à son passage. Presque la trentaine et toujours célibataire, Amuro Tooru était loin d'avoir une vie semblable à celle des autres, sans qu'elle ne soit pour autant enviable. Serveur, tueur, détective, tant de métiers pour une si courte vie. Personne ne l'attendait chez lui et pas vraiment d'amis avec qui passer des soirées. Un bien triste tableau pour un homme souriant au quotidien et toujours prêt à rendre service. Et pour couronner le tout, voilà qu'aucune famille ne pouvait lui ouvrir ses bras afin qu'il vienne s'y blottir. La seule personne l'ayant un jour considéré comme un fils n'était plus de ce monde depuis des années. Et en bon mouton noir docile, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à « tuer » sa seconde fille.

-Agréable soirée pour ressasser le passé, pas vrai ? Questionna une voix grave et pourtant si douce.

Amuro revint à la réalité, les yeux écarquillés. Ses pas l'avait inconsciemment mené le long de la rivière Teimuzu sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Lentement, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur surprise et son sang cessa de circuler dans ses veines. Pourquoi fallait-il que, comme par hasard, l'objet de ses tourments soit là, juste à quelques pas ?

-Toi…Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! cracha Amuro avec colère.

-J'ai le droit de sortir à ce que sache, trancha le brun. En revanche toi… avec tout ce que tu as généré à toi tout seul.

-Tu ne devrais même pas être en vie…

La main bronzée de Bourbon descendit lentement dans la poche de sa veste mais un tic nerveux d'Akai attira son attention.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es armé pour m'effrayer. Contrairement à toi je le suis, ne me provoque pas.

Serrant les dents de ne pas avoir réussi cette intimidation qu'il réalisa aussitôt comme enfantine pour l'agent du FBI, Amuro ne bougea plus. Il savait que l'homme face à lui disait vrai, qu'il était armé et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à dégainer. La rage continua à enfler lorsqu'il réalisé qu'il était pris au piège dans les griffes de ce meurtrier.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Me tuer ? Me livrer à tes petits copains afin que vous me soutiriez des informations après de longues tortures ? Je te préviens que je ne parlerais jamais. Crève-moi de suite avant que je ne réalise à quel point il serait honteux que je meure sous tes balles. Mais avant…tu dois te douter de ce que j'attends de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Scotch j'imagine. Je sais que tu souhaites une explication. Avoues que tu ne veux pas me voir périr avant de savoir. Tu as espéré que je ne sois pas mort lors de ma discussion avec Kir.

-La ferme ! A choisir entre ta mort ou tes aveux, l'hésitation n'a pas à pointer le bout de son nez !

-Je vois… Hé bien, reprit Akai, saches que si je n'avais pas agi tu serais mort.

-C-comment ?

-Scotch. Il t'aurait tué.

-Non !

-Afin de s'assurer la confiance des autres ! Il aurait été contraint de finir comme Kir ! Devoir tuer de sang-froid une personne chère à son cœur pour impressionner Gin et les autres juste pour mieux les espionner et être proche d'eux ! N'espère pas que votre amitié aurait duré dans cette organisation de démon. Moi-même y ai laissé quelqu'un mourir…

-Tu mens ! Cria Bourbon. Lui et moi…c'était bien plus que cette stupide organisation…c'était mon meilleur ami.

-L'amitié n'a pas sa place chez ces monstres. Et puis, ne vas pas croire que j'ai tiré la moindre satisfaction de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je le devais… pour protéger quelqu'un. Une personne que je ne pensais pas retrouver de sitôt. Cependant j'étais tellement heureux de la retrouver que la perdre à cause d'eux m'aurait détruit.

-Ravi de voir qu'en faisant du mal aux autres, tu as pu t'éviter la dépression, railla Amuro avec haine.

-Si tu savais… Malheureusement je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre et accepter pour l'instant.

Akai marcha vers le métis en glissant sa main sous son long manteau. Craignant qu'il ne sorte un revolver, Amuro recula d'un pas, légèrement paniqué. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas une arme mais une enveloppe qui apparut. Celle-ci se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre son torse et ses mains vinrent machinalement la bloquer pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Akai susurra quelque chose à son oreille et partit après avoir lancé un au revoir.

De son côté, Amuro était tétanisé. Tout son être tremblait et ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il trouva la force de rejoindre la route, d'appeler un taxi et de retourner chez lui, priant de toute son âme que le venin de se serpent ne soit que mensonges.

Une fois chez lui, il se jeta sur son lit en hurlant au point d'en faire trembler les murs. Cet homme mentait, il en était certain. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être son…impossible ! Se saisissant de l'enveloppe, Amuro déchira l'attache et l'ouvrit. Là, des feuilles tombèrent et s'étalèrent partout sur le lit. Statistiques, rapports, tout lui criait qu'Akai avait eu raison en l'appelant ainsi lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots.

-Akai…espèce de monstre ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu me fais ça…tu…Non je refuse d'y croire ! Tu…Scotch…je…

S'écroulant sur le tas de papier, le blond serra contre lui la seule feuille qui lui indiquait vraiment ce qu'il hésitait à croire et accepter. Se moquant de la froisser ou pas, il la serra avec force. Cet acte de naissance...

-Akai…merci…tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Amuro ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve…ou si peut-être un qu'il pensait ne jamais faire. Celui d'être en présence de personnes aimantes.

De son côté, Akai alluma une cigarette, adossé à un mur. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour que le blond voit la vérité en face. Grâce aux empreintes laissées dans la maison de Kudo et à l'aide apportée par ce dernier et les amis d'Interpol de son père, l'agent du FBI avait enfin pu avoir la satisfaction de retrouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il sortit un pendentif qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur il tomba sur une photo. Celle d'un enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus.

-J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop choqué en te disant la vérité moi-même. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela soit du papier qui te le révèle. Ne m'en tient pas rigueur, j'ai beaucoup souffert de ne pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt. A présent c'est fini. Tu es libre de me haïr ou non. Dans tous les cas, je suis heureux que tu l'aies su. Je t'aime, grand frère…

/0\0/0\

Voilà c'est comme ça que je vois les choses... Amuro n'est pour moi rien de plus que le troisième de la fratrie ^^

Je crains d'avoir peut-être expédié le tout trop vite...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié sinon faites le moi savoir ^^

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout est à Gosho Aoyama.

Hey tout le monde ! Voici la suite de cet OS devenu une fic ! (Je savais que j'avais expédié l'OS trop vite XD).

Les informations sur Scotch se résumant juste à son poste dans la police japonaise, j'ai choisi de le mettre dans la section reconnaissance de l'organisation, comme Bourbon.

PS : suite à une mauvaise lecture à propos d'Akai et Amuro, j'ai modifié le fait que notre petit blondin national pouvait bien être le second frère et non pas l'ainé ! (ce qui débloque la seule grosse inquiétude de ma théorie :D).

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 2 : Quand on apprend qui l'on est vraiment.

Au petit matin, Amuro était toujours couché au milieu des papiers prouvant de toutes les façons possibles qui il était. Encore choqué par ces notes à l'encre noire, il n'avait pas bougé d'un muscle, se contentant juste de fixer le vide, les yeux embués de larmes. Voir sa famille réapparaitre, alors qu'il commençait à peine à admettre que plus personne n'apparaitrait dans sa vie pour se revendiquer en tant que parent, poignardait son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse apaiser la douleur. Un frère ainé qu'il ne pouvait pas voir et une petite sœur, seul membre prouvant qu'il n'était pas seul. Masumi Sera, sa préférée avec qui collaborer dans l'anonymat et la complicité la plus parfaite était un réel plaisir. Dire qu'ils avaient eu à mainte reprise l'opportunité de se croiser sans jamais se douter de qui ils étaient réellement. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se voir en face à face. Un téléphone portable et un ordinateur. Rien de plus pour seul contact. Et cela leur suffisait pour l'instant. Aucune affaire ne les avait amenés à collaborer côté à côte.

-Et maintenant j'ai un frère que je hais depuis plusieurs années, renifla lamentablement le blond. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire…

Déboussolé comme jamais, Amuro avisa l'enveloppe posée sur l'oreiller. Il l'ouvrit à nouveau pour vérifier s'il n'avait rien laissé dedans. Une carte blanche posée au fond attira son attention. Il la sortit et regarda ce qui apparaissait dessus : un numéro de téléphone. Celui d'Akai, sans doute bien protégé pour le laisser avec autant de confiance à un agent de l'organisation des hommes en noir. Il ne devait pas être retrouvable via un logiciel espion et son usage se limitait sans doute à un portable indépendant du personnel du traitre. Et puis, même s'il avait été le vrai numéro du brun, il ne l'aurait jamais livré à ses « collègues ». Pas maintenant qu'il avait l'opportunité de tout connaître de sa famille. Cela avait mis presque trente ans à arriver. Il n'attendrait pas à nouveau ce nombre d'années pour que cela recommence. Enfin il était libre. Libre de rattraper le temps perdu et de savoir la vérité.

Attrapant son portable, méconnu de l'organisation, Amuro entra le numéro cité et se contenta d'un seul mot pour unique début :

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

La réponse ne tarda étonnement pas à arriver.

 _-J'ai fait ça pour te protéger. Et pour cette révélation sur papier, j'avais peur de ta réaction si je te l'annonçais directement. Je sais que j'ai mal agit et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences._

Amuro ne sut quoi répondre. Voir Akai avouer sa crainte à parler de leur lien de parenté en face à face dévoilait au blond une facette qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez son cadet. Il soupira en pestant contre sa gentillesse naturelle.

- _On verra…_

 _-En revanche, quelque chose me perturbe. Comment as-tu fait pour correspondre avec Sera sans la connaitre ?_

 _-J'ai toujours su que j'avais une sœur. C'est à mes débuts dans la police secrète japonaise j'ai pu me procurer ses coordonnées téléphoniques. J'ai aussi appris que j'avais un frère mais personne n'a jamais su me dire de qui il s'agissait. Mais ça tu t'en doutes bien…_

En y réfléchissant il est vrai qu'aucun des deux n'avaient cherché à se voir en vrai. De plus, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa sœur était aux Etats-Unis, donc trop loin de lui. Alors, au lieu de ça, chacun vivait sa vie avec pour seul contact un portable. Et c'est avec ce même appareil qu'il correspondait à présent avec son petit frère tandis que ce dernier pouvait profiter de sa sœur en chair et en os.

-Quelle famille, pensa-t-il ironiquement, on ne se parle que par téléphone. Oh mais j'y pense !

En quelques glissement de doigt sur l'écran, Amuro changea de conversation.

 _-Je connais enfin la vérité. J'imagine que tu as toujours su pour Akai mais que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…sans doute parce qu'il te l'a demandé. Maintenant je sais tout._

Là aussi la réponse ne tarda pas.

 _-En effet, c'est bien lui qui m'a ordonné de ne rien te révéler. Akai pensait que te garder dans l'ignorance ne te ferait pas faire de faux pas lors de son infiltration, et même après, ce que tu sais déjà._

 _-La mort de Scotch…_

 _-Ecoute, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour t'expliquer cela en détail. Shu-nii pensait seulement que tu aurais pu déraper sous l'effet de la folie._

 _-Je vois. Merci Sera._

Puis il rebascula sur sa conversation avec Akai.

- _Raconte-moi tout à propos de Scotch._

 _-Viens chez Kudo ce soir et je t'expliquerai tout. Je te promets que personne ne te tendra de piège._

 _-C'est d'accord._

Amuro posa son portable sur la table de chevet. Il alla prendre sa douche et se préparer à aller au café Poirot. Même si le FBI savait à présent qui il était, le blond avait besoin de se vider la tête en faisant autre chose. Certes son dernier lieu de travail était juste en-dessous du jeune Sherlock Holmes du siècle mais un sentiment en lui le rassurait sur ce point. L'enfant ne préviendrait personne. Après tout il était le Mensonge. Conan pouvait lui faire confiance.

Une fois au café, Amuro continua à penser à Akai malgré un service sans répit. Ce n'est que lorsque Conan poussa la porte du lieu qu'il put enfin détourner ses pensées. Cette visite l'interpella.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider, Conan ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Tu as l'air étrange depuis quelques temps et cela fait quelques jours que tu ne te montrais plus au café.

-Oui je n'étais pas très en forme et je ne voulais pas que cela impacte dans mon travail. J'ai préféré prendre du repos.

-Je vois, dit l'enfant en lui rendant son sourire.

Il commanda un chocolat chaud, prétextant attendre Ran pour lui ouvrir l'agence car Kogoro était parti sans lui laisser de clé pour rentrer. Amuro s'était gentiment moqué de sa situation et lui avait proposé, en guise de vengeance, de mettre la note au nom du détective. Conan approuva immédiatement l'idée même s'il savait qu'il se ferait tirer les oreilles pour la peine. Le blond alla donc lui préparer sa boisson, sa mine se refermant à nouveau. Regardant rapidement son portable, il constata un nouveau message de Sera : « _Ne sois pas trop rude avec Shu-nii ce soir. Ecoute bien tout ce qu'il a à dire »._ Il répondit aussitôt : _« Je te fais confiance, petite sœur. Juste parce que c'est toi et que tu le connais assez pour savoir ce qui est bon »._ Une réponse plus enthousiaste de sa cadette lui rendit doucement le sourire : _« Oui je sais, le rôle de grande gourou me va à merveilles »._

-Tiens, Conan, ton chocolat, dit-il en le posant sur le comptoir.

-Merci Amuro !

Aussitôt, il se mit à siroter sa boisson chaude. Quant à Amuro, il s'appuya juste à ses côtés. Il jetait de brefs coups d'œil à sa montre. Le Sherlock Holmes du siècle le remarqua aussitôt derrière les reflets de ses montures. Il avait tout compris de cette histoire. Son père lui avait envoyé des messages confirmant sa théorie.

-Conan ! C'est moi !

-Ran ! S'exclama l'interpellé.

La jeune fille les rejoint. Amuro la salua en souriant tandis qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir oublié Conan. Le blond la rassura en lui disant qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangé et que ça ne le dérangeait pas de le garder. Mais alors que Conan s'apprêtait à partir, il déclara :

« Terminé le Mensonge »

Le brun s'arrêta à l'entrée sous le regard interrogatif de l'adolescente. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'adulte qui affichait un air sérieux. Puis il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de partir, satisfait de savoir que le sang de celui qu'il avait mis beaucoup de temps à considérer à nouveau ne coulerait pas ce soir.

De son côté, Amuro trouva le temps de son service long. Il en soupira presque de bonheur lorsque le patron du café Poirot lui annonça qu'il pouvait partir. Même si la confrontation à venir lui donnait presque la nausée à cause du stress, il n'en était pas moins envieux de pouvoir enfin connaitre la vérité. Aussi il ne perdit pas une minute une fois hors du bâtiment. Sa voiture avala les quelques quartiers à traverser à vive allure. Il prit une douche rapide, se changea et repartit sans avoir pris la peine de manger.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la rue où il avait cru coincer celui qu'il ne savait plus traiter en tant qu'allier ou non. Son estomac était noué et une boule avait élu domicile dans sa gorge. Inconsciemment il se remit à pleurer. La pression était déjà trop forte.

-Aller ! Reprends-toi, Amuro ! S'écria-t-il à lui-même en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

Il sortit de sa Mazda blanche, à présent déterminé. Il poussa la grille et toqua à la porte. Des bruits de pas raisonnèrent derrière la paroi, faisant naitre une nouvelle angoisse dans le cœur du blond : tomber dans un guet-apens. Il en rigolerait d'abord avant d'en pleurer. Se moquer de sa propre naïveté avant de se sentir faible et de vouloir sans doute mourir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Akai, cigarette à la bouche. Signe évident que lui aussi n'était pas mieux dans sa tête. Les mêmes craintes résonnaient dans sa tête. Le jeu du plus mal à l'aise s'engagea et ce fut Amuro qui le perdit. Il avait vite détourné le regard du brun pour s'intéresser au gazon.

Dans un silence presque de mort, l'agent du FBI se mit sur le côté, invitant silencieusement son frère à entrer. Chose qu'il fit sans rien dire non plus. Puis Akai lui emboita le pas et l'amena au salon. Cette fameuse pièce où le blond s'en était pris à un homme qu'il avait accusé à tort. Hé mais…

-Subaru n'est pas ici ? Se demanda Amuro à voix haute.

-Hmpf…Je crains que même s'il n'était pas moi, il n'en restait pas moins un complice. Bien évidemment, même en connaissant tes antécédents, je ne peux pas me permettre de te révéler de qui il s'agissait. De toute façon il ne reviendra pas.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de lui, railla le blond. J'ai juste pensé à voix haute. Maintenant dis-moi ce que j'attends et qu'on en finisse avant que je ne me décide à perdre mon sang froid.

-Très bien, très bien. Je vais tout te dire ne t'inquiète pas.

Akai laissa le blond s'installer tandis qu'il partit lui chercher de quoi se rafraîchir et se restaurer. Cela irrita d'ailleurs silencieusement le métis qui ne lui avait rien demandé et qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'hypothèse d'être surveillé par son vis-à-vis à son domicile.

-Bien déjà j'imagine que tu souhaites savoir pour Scotch.

-Non.

-Pardon ? Demanda Akai légèrement surpris.

-Tu m'as entendu. Ce que je veux savoir d'abord, c'est notre famille. Raconte-moi tout sur les Shuichi.

-Si c'est que tu souhaites savoir en premier temps, c'est d'accord, consentit le brun aux yeux verts. J'imagine que tu ne te rappelles de rien mais toi et moi avons vécu ensemble, sous le même toit, pendant huit ans. Tu es né même pas un an après moi, si bien que nous avons le même âge. Nos parents étaient tous deux des agents du FBI. Notre père est mort car il s'est fait démasquer et notre mère a…de lourdes séquelles.

-De quel ordre ?

-Pour des raisons de sécurité je ne peux pas te le dévoiler. Cela mettrait d'autres personnes en danger. C'est à elle que revient la tâche de se présenter. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle s'appelle Mary et que c'est d'elle que tu tiens tes couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux.

Comme par automatisme, Amuro attrapa la mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

 _« Alors c'est de là que me vient cette couleur peu répandue au Japon », pensa-t-il._

-Mais…

-Américaine, si c'est ce que tu te demandes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle de rien…

La mâchoire du brun se crispa ainsi que sa main autour du verre qu'il tenait.

-C'est là qu'arrive la partie de l'histoire que je déteste par-dessus tout, annonça-t-il froidement. Amuro, tu as été enlevé. L'organisation t'as kidnappé.

-QUOI ?!

 _/Début Flaskback\_

Mary déambulait dans les couloirs de l'immense manoir des Akai. Etant une famille d'origine japonaise et américaine, deux demeures toutes aussi luxueuse existaient dans les deux pays. Ici, c'était dans la demeure nippone.

Des rires d'enfants s'élevaient à quelques pas d'elle. Arrivant face à elle, ses deux trésors se courraient après. Mary se mit à la hauteur de ses enfants, tous deux âgés de huit ans. Immédiatement après ils ralentirent leur rythme et se campèrent devant elle.

-Déjà pleins d'énergie de si bonne heure ? Demanda-t-elle avec amusement. A quoi jouez-vous ?

-Au FBI contre les méchants mafieux ! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur. Nous cherchons de vils mécréants à abattre !

-Parce qu'il y en a dans la maison ? Oh par pitié messieurs les agents, faites de votre mieux pour assurer notre protection !

-Comptez sur nous !

Puis ils continuèrent leur route sous le regard bienveillant de Mary. Elle aimait voir ses enfants si épanouis. Malgré leur jeune âge ils semblaient tous les deux déterminés à rejoindre le FBI. Akai et Amuro avaient tout pour suivre les traces de la famille dans cette profession dangereuse.

-Aucun ennemi en vue ! S'exclama Akai. On a bien mérité une petite pause pour notre travail !

-Tu as bien raison ! Approuva le petit blond.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre quelques gourmandises à grignoter en cachette. Personne ne leur disait jamais rien car ils ne faisaient pas de mal. C'était juste des enfants avec la tête encore pleine d'histoires d'aventures. En cuisine, ils prirent des petits gâteaux et se rendirent dans leur cachette pour les déguster. Une fois cela fait, ils restèrent un moment silencieux à ne rien faire. Akai fixait le ciel lorsqu'il sentit un poids contre son torse. Amuro aimait se contact avec son frère. Il le savait fort pour outrepasser tous les obstacles, même la mort.

-Un vrai petit efféminé, plaisanta Akai en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Arrête avec ça, grogna le concerner. Je ne suis pas efféminé.

Le brun aimait charrier son cadet à ce sujet. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait : gentil, attentionné, minutieux dans ses actions, toujours bien sur lui. Amuro avait tout d'une personne précieuse. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais au fond il se savait comme ça. Akai était souvent le contraire. Bad guy, assez froid et renfermé. Il n'avait de manières tendres que pour son cadet qui lui apprenait beaucoup de choses sur son comportement. Il lui disait quoi changer et comment comme sa compassion pour les autres.

-Les enfants ! Les appela leur mère. Vos grands-parents vont venir vous chercher. Préparez-vos affaires et rejoignez-nous !

Les deux frères se redressèrent et se rendirent à leur chambre. Ils prirent chacun une petite valise et rejoignirent leur mère. Au même moment le couple de personnes âgées arriva. Leurs petits-enfants se jetèrent à leur cou, heureux de les revoir. Leur père étant absent et leur mère ayant une importante chose à faire, ils ne pouvaient pas rester chez eux. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu, Mary ne voulait pas qu'ils restent seuls.

-Ils vous ramèneront dans deux jours, leur dit-elle en leur embrassant le front. Faites bien attention à vous.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se jetèrent dans la voiture de leurs grands-parents. Amuro baissa le regard avec tristesse, ce que son frère ne manqua pas de remarquer. Toujours leur mère se séparait d'eux pour ses entretiens avec d'autres agents, et elle ne leur laissait jamais un moment de répit sans surveillance.

Akai posa sa main sur celle métis de son cadet et la serra doucement. Lui aussi n'aimait pas être ainsi couvé mais cela le rassurait de voir que son frère ne risquerait rien. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas à l'abris de mourir à cause de leur famille. Si un renseignement trop confidentiel venait à sortir, des organisations de malfaiteurs pourraient les retrouver et les tuer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ici quelques années ça sera à notre tour.

-Tu as raison, sourit Amuro.

Une fois arrivés les deux garçons foncèrent à leur chambre. Ils y restèrent jusqu'au soir, descendant juste pour manger. Lorsqu'ils étaient loin de tout, rien ne pouvaient les séparer. Et ils aimaient également être dans leur bulle à tous les deux. Aussi ils ne prirent pas la peine de préparer un autre lit. Ils partagèrent le même pour la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Malheureusement cette nuit calme ne dura pas. Des coups de feu résonnèrent dans la maison, suivis par des cris. Les deux frères sursautèrent en même temps. Leurs grands-parents étaient en danger. Et pourtant, un long silence s'installa aussitôt à tel point qu'il devint très angoissant. Respirant difficilement, Amuro se saisit d'armes à feu, dont une qu'il donna à Akai. Le brun le remercia d'un hochement de tête et tous deux sortirent à tâtons de la pièce.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Il n'y avait rien qui indiquai une présence intruse dans la demeure. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au salon où ils découvrirent avec horreur leurs grands-parents, mourants, à terre. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour voir comment ils allaient quand un rire moqueur et pourtant froid se fit entendre.

-Décidément, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre. Il ne faut jamais perdre son sang-froid et paniquer sinon on se fait facilement avoir.

Une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de longs manteaux noirs entourèrent les deux enfants. Ces derniers reculèrent pour se trouver dos à dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?! Cracha Amuro.

-Nous savons qui vous êtes, railla l'un des deux hommes. L'ennui c'est que nous ne savions pas où vous trouver. Alors nous avons attendu qu'un petit oiseau vienne nous dire où l'on pouvait trouver vos connaissances pour vous y attendre. Vous êtes un moyen de pression formidable. On ne peut l'ignorer tant l'enjeu est énorme.

-Vous ne nous tuerez pas ! S'écria Akai.

-Morts ou vifs, peu importe. Tout ce que nous avons besoin c'est de vous en état de faiblesse pour que ces chiens du FBI se mettent à genoux.

-Comme si on allait se laisser faire ! AKAI !

-OUI !

Les deux jeunes gens tirèrent sur l'homme qu'ils avaient chacun face à eux et profitèrent de la surprise créée pour partir en courant. Comme ils l'avaient prévu, les hommes en noirs ne pensèrent plus aux blessés. Ils étaient à leur poursuite.

Prenant des chemins différents, ils voulaient emprunter des passages stratégiques où ils savaient qu'ils auraient l'avantage. Le fait de constamment jouer à simuler de telles situations leur avait permis de trouver les points forts et faibles de chaque pièce. Aussi Amuro comme Akai firent chacun des merveilles à une différence : le blond tuait ses poursuivants alors que le brun se contentait de viser les points stratégiques. Lui voulait les offrir au FBI, l'autre craignait pour la vie de ses proches. Mais cela ne dura pas. Etant moins entrainé, Amuro avait usé plus de balles pour achever ses cibles. Son arme était vide. Deux hommes le suivaient encore et ils avaient eux aussi remarqué ce détail.

-La petite proie a épuisé ses dernières défenses… Finalement on fera peut-être mieux que d'affaiblir votre famille, on va la détruire !

Amuro n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que les deux hommes se saisirent de lui.

-AKAI !

Le brun, qui venait juste de mettre à terre son dernier poursuivant, tressaillit en entendant le cri de son frère. Il se précipita là où il avait entendu les cris et vit rouge à la vue des hommes bâillonnant son cadet. Il les pointa aussitôt avec son arme. Elle n'était pas vide, elle. Et celui qui la tenait ne tremblait pas, bien au contraire.

-Lâchez-le, immédiatement !

-Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous transformer en gruyère alors que ton frère est en première ligne ?

-Je peux aisément vous tirer en plein front alors ne faites pas le fier ! Maintenant laissez Amuro tranquille !

-Tu as beaucoup de maitrise sur tes émotions, c'est une bonne chose. Tu ferais un bon agent. Mais ton frère aussi a des qualités. Il fait couler le sang sans sourciller. Il est comme nous. Il aime le rouge.

-Il n'est pas comme vous ! Ce n'est pas un monstre !

-Ah oui ? Dans ce cas on va lui apprendre.

-Quoi ?!

-AKAI DERRIERE TOI ! S'écria Amuro.

Mais l'interpellé n'eut pas le réflexe de réagir. Un coup sur la tête le fit tomber à terre. Son frère tenta de se débattre mais l'un des hommes l'endormit avec du chloroforme avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils partirent mais Akai ne tarda pas à se lever. Son agresseur ne l'avait pas frappé assez fort pour l'assommer. Il courut à l'extérieur mais la voiture était déjà loin.

-Je te retrouverais Amuro ! Je t'en fais le serment ! Je te le jure !

Puis tout s'enchaina vite dans un chaos total. Les grands-parents ne survécurent pas à leurs blessures, et l'annonce du kidnapping de son enfant entraina Mary dans une longue dépression pendant laquelle personne à part son premier fils et son mari ne pouvait l'approcher. Le FBI s'était mis à la recherche d'Amuro mais personne ne trouva de piste. Mais la promesse d'Akai dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent.

/ _Fin flashback_ \

-Voilà…tu sais tout à propos de l'enlèvement, dit Akai avec une voix triste. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire à ta mort. Pour moi tu étais vivant mais loin de nous.

-Alors…ça s'est passé ainsi…

-Oui.

-Je vois…

Le blond resta silencieux un court instant avant de soudainement se mettre à sangloter.

-Alors c'est pour ça ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda le brun, inquiet.

-Tout ça ! Tout ce que j'ai vécu. Pardonnes-moi Akai, je ne savais pas ! Ils ont tout fait pour que j'appartienne à l'organisation !

-Amuro, calmes-toi…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! J'avais fini par oublier pourquoi mon arrivée à l'organisation avait été si douloureuse ! Et mon passé était devenu un trou noir ! Je sais pourquoi ils m'ont torturé alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ! Ils voulaient que je t'oublis ! Et ils ont réussis !

Akai écarquilla les yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été assez fort !

-Ce n'est rien, susurra le brun en le serrant dans ses bras. Ce n'est rien…Racontes-moi tout…

/0\0/0\

Voili voilou, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ^^

Précision au passage, l'enfant vivant chez Sera a les yeux bleu. L'anime s'est trompé en les lui mettant vert. Et oui je sais, son blond n'est pas vraiment identique à celui d'Amuro mais laissez-moi rêver ! D'autant plus que le second frère est supposé être le portrait craché du père, donc cela vient peut-être de lui (même si techniquement il doit être brun).

Pour Sera je pense qu'il a déjà vu sa tête et qu'ils ont quelques fois eu l'opportunité de se parler comme le montre sa réaction quand il demande « pourquoi est-elle ici ? » juste après qu'ils aient sauvé Conan de son petit kidnapping.

Au fait si quelqu'un sait à quel moment Kogoro dit d'Amuro qu'il est "efféminé" ça m'intéresse, parce que je n'ai pas encore trouvé xD

A la prochaine ! ^^


End file.
